yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Verigan Antioch
Verigan Antioch is a legendary warrior in the history of Minecraftia. Not much is known of Verigan other then that he took part in The Sand War alongside his son Karpath. He had a scar over his left eye from an old war wound, and wore a glass eye in its place. During his time as a warrior, he wielded Verigan's Hammer (also known as "Verigan's Fist"). Plot/History Verigan was once a mighty hero and warrior of Minecraftia who fought against the dark forces of the Sands during The Sand War, sometime during the fighting he attained a scar across his left eye, effectively blinding him in said eye. The eye must have been significantly damaged as he used an ornamental glass eye in its place. Towards the end of the Great Sand War, Verigan sacrificed himself (for reasons unknown to-date) in order to save Minecraftia. Following his death, his son Karpath founded the Templars, and their citadel, Verigan's Hold, which is named after him. Verigan is Peculier's grandfather, as it was revealed that Karpath Antioch was Peculier's father in Episode 25. He also appears to be the writer of Karpath's Map, as he referred to it as his map, although it may have been given to during his travels by someone, in which case it would have been written by someone entirely different. After Xephos and Honeydew recovered two pieces of the map, Verigan contacted them through a vision. He showed them the future that would come to pass, if they failed in their mission to stop the Sands. The future was a terrible place, shown to be completely made of netherrack and sand, with large spiders and dragons roaming freely throughout, with an army of robots, similar to Pirate Tinman. It is also shown that Israphel leads this new nightmarish Minecraftia and has had several large monuments to himself erected while the others were either killed or used as slave labour. At the end of the vision, Verigan sent the heroes back through a portal and appeared to sacrifice himself in the process of doing so. However, it was just a vision and Verigan is presumed to already be deceased. At some point he made a deal with the dwarves of Stoneholm to make The Wall indestructible. He also kept a special reserve of alcohol with them, possibly hinting to a friendship with dwarves (or at least dwarven ale). Family Tree Legacy Verigan was posthumously recognized as a hero for his valiant deeds and is a legend among the Templars. Karpath Antioch named his son, Knight Peculier (officially Verigan Antioch II), after him. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Verigan Antioch was placed equal 27th overall with 4 votes out of 4412 votes. Trivia *Simon played the role of Verigan in the bonus mini series entitles "Legend of Verigan". This led to a deep existential crisis upon realizing that he was no longer a dwarf. This may contribute to Verigan's friendship with dwarven kind. *Though Verigan supposedly died in the Sand Wars, He was seen alive and well in the future, and was even able to contact Xephos and Honeydew from the future. It is possible that he walked through a Hellgate, sealing it behind him, as his son would later do. Since some Hellgates seem to transport people into the future, this may explain why he still lives. However, it is widely presumed that the encounter was simply a shared vision. *The username Verigan currently has Pirate Tinman's skin.https://namemc.com/s?verigan Gallery File:Verigan.png|Verigan during the vision of the future. File:2014-10-03 09.32.30.png|Verigan's (presumed) grave, located at the Desert Tower. References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Templars Category:Deceased Characters